freie_biometrieprogrammefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Free Fingerprint Verification SDK
Free Fingerprint Verification SDK lohnt sich eigentlich nicht. Denn die stark abgespeckte Version der teuren VeriFinger Software ist nur mit Fingerabdruckscanner nutzbar(der mir nicht zur Verfügung stand => also kein Test bezüglich Funktionalität).Zudem stört, dass mann nur 10 Fingerabdrücke in der Datenbank speichern kann. Vorteile *mit 29 Fingerabdruckscannern kompatibel, Liste unten Nachteile *man kann nur 10 Fingerabdrücke in der Datenbank speichern *man kann keine Bilddateien laden *nur für 32 Bit Platformsthumb|182px Liste der kompatiblen Fingerabdruckscannern: The following fingerprint scanners are supported: Fingerprint scanner model Description Requirements U.are.U 2000S The U.are.U 2000 fingerprint scanner is a self-contained sensor for capturing a fingerprint and communicating the digital image to PfC via USB interface. The on-board electronics control image capture, self-calibration, and the Plug-n-Play USB interface. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\UareU\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUareU.dll DigitalPersona U.are.U 4000S / U.are.U 4000B The U.are.U 4000 fingerprint sensor is designed to work with PC via USB port. It has slim design and small form factor. The on-board electronics control image capture, latent fingerprint rejection, self-calibration, and the Plug-n-Play USB interface. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\UareU\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUareU.dll DigitalPersona U.are.U Fingerpint Keyboard This is 104-key Windows compatible keyboard with a built-in U.are.U 4000 fingerprint sensor. The keyboard requires two connections: PS/2 connection for keyboard functioning and USB for fingerprint scanner. 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 4 2 DigitalPersona U.are.U 4000 Fingerpint Module Description: The U.are.U 4000 Module is a small fingerprint scanner designed for integration into OEM equipment where fingerprint authentication is needed. DigitalPersona U.are.U 4500 DigitalPersona U.are.U 4500 is an optical USB 2.0 fingerprint scanner. The scanner is able to reject latent and spoof fingerprints. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\UareU\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUareU.dll Cross Match Verifier 300 Classic This scanner is intended for professional use. It operates via USB port. Drivers: Can be downloaded from CrossMatch website (section "USB SDK for Verifier and MV5 Scanners/Readers") http://www.crossmatch.com/software.html#_USB_SD K_for DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCrossMatch.dll Cross Match Verifier 300 LC Verifier 300 LC (Lexan Case) features light weight (less than 0.5 kg). It operates via USB port. Drivers: Can be downloaded from CrossMatch website (section "USB SDK for Verifier and MV5 Scanners/Readers") http://www.crossmatch.com/software.html#_USB_SD K_for DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCrossMatch.dll Cross Match Verifier 300 LC 2.0 An improved version of Verifier 300 LC. Features faster frame rate and an I/R filter to improve ambient light rejection. Drivers: Can be downloaded from CrossMatch website (section "USB SDK for Verifier and MV5 Scanners/Readers") http://www.crossmatch.com/software.html#_USB_SD K_for DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCrossMatch.dll Cross Match Verifier 310 This scanner allows to scan two flat fingerprints simultaneously or one rolled fingerprint. Drivers: Can be downloaded from CrossMatch website (section "USB SDK for Verifier and MV5 Scanners/Readers") http://www.crossmatch.com/software.html#_USB_SD K_for DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCrossMatch.dll Futronic FS80, Futronic FS82 Remarks: Configuration futronic.cfg file with parameter LFD = false will turn of the life fingerprint detection. For BioLink U-Match MatchBook v.3.5 scanner file with parameter LFD = false should be created all the time. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Futronic\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronic.dll • FPSmm\ftrScanAPI.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 5 2 Futronic eFAM (FS84) Futronic FS84 is an ethernet Fingerprint Authentication Module (eFAM) suitable for embedded, regular or remote applications. The module can be controlled via standard Ethernet interface by any host system or via serial interface. 1 output channel (for external relay control) and 2 input channels (for door sensor and switch) are available for external device control. Electric lock or other electric device can be activated by eFAM using these output control signals. Remarks: FPSmmFutronicEthernetFam.ini file is intended for scanner configuration. Scanner IP address and port should be placed in file. Examples: 192.168.2.255 5001 or for few scanners 192.168.2.253 5001 192.168.2.254 5001 192.168.2.255 5005 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\FutronicEthernetFam\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronicEthernetFam.dll Futronic FS88 The scanner is an enhanced version of Futronic FS80 scanner. This scanner was certified by FBI to be compliant with PIV-071006 Image Quality Specification for Singer Finger Reader. The FS88 scanner includes an electronic circuit for live finger detection. Remarks: Configuration futronic.cfg file with parameter LFD = false will turn of the life fingerprint detection. For BioLink U-Match MatchBook v.3.5 scanner file with parameter LFD = false should be created all the time. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Futronic\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronic.dll • FPSmm\ftrScanAPI.dll Futronic FS50 This scanner can capture single finger, dual finger and roll finger image. The scanner can also handle bad fingers such as dry, wet, blurred and scarred without any problem. Remarks: Configuration futronic.cfg file with parameter LFD = false will turn of the life fingerprint detection. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Futronic\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronic.dll • FPSmm\ftrScanAPI.dll Futronic FS60 FS60 is professional fingerprint scanner which can capture high quality 4 fingerprints image. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\FutronicMF\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronicMF.dll • FPSmm\ftrMFAPI.dll NITGEN eNBioScan-F The scanner meets FBI's Integrated AFIS Image Quality Specifications (IQS) and is able to scan wet fingers. Remarks: FPSmmNitgen.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Nitgen\ DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmNitgen.dll • FPSmm\NBioBSP.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 6 2 NITGEN Fingkey Hamster Remarks: FPSmmNitgen.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Nitgen\ DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmNitgen.dll • FPSmm\NBioBSP.dll NITGEN Fingkey Hamster II Remarks: FPSmmNitgen.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Nitgen\ DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmNitgen.dll • FPSmm\NBioBSP.dll SecuGen Hamster III scanner Remarks: FPSmmSecugenHFDU03.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\SecuGenHFDU03\ DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmSecugenHFDU03.dll SecuGen Hamster Plus scanner Remarks: FPSmmSecugenHFDU02.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\SecuGenHFDU02\ DLLs: • fpsmm\Additional\FPSmmSecugenHFDU02.dll SecuGen Hamster IV scanner Remarks: FPSmmSecugenHFDU04.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\SecuGenHFDU04\ DLLs: • fpsmm\Additional\FPSmmSecugenHFDU04.dll Dermalog ZF1 The scanner is able to detect fake fingers and to scan both dry and wet fingerprints. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\DermalogZF1\ DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmDermalogZF1.dll • FPSmm\DermalogVC3.dll • FPSmm\DermalogCalibrateSDK.dll • FPSmm\DermalogLoggingFacility.dll • FPSmm\DermalogPLS1.dll • FPSmm\ZFScanAPI.dll BioLink U-Match MatchBook v.3.5 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Futronic\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronic.dll • FPSmm\ftrScanAPI.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 7 2 Testech Bio-i Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Testech\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCyte.dll • FPSmm\BioNetCapture.dll Startek FM200 scanner Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Startek\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFM200.dll • FPSmm\fm200api.dll • FPSmm\FingerPrinterDll.dll • FPSmm\fm200drv.dll Tacoma CMOS Scanner Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Tacoma\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmTacoma.dll • FPSmm\SmzCmos1.dll • FPSmm\SMZ_API.dll Fujitsu MBF200 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Fujitsu\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFujitsu.dll • FPSmm\libusb0.dll Identix DFR 2080 Remarks: Drivers for this scanner are not included into the Free Fingerprint Verification SDK. Remarks: FPSmmIdentixR.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmIdentixR.dll • FPSmm\Itf32_2080U2.dll Identix DFR 2090 This scanner is intended for professional use. The image output is in USB digital and RS-170 analog video formats. Remarks: Drivers for this scanner are not included into the Free Fingerprint Verification SDK. DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmIdentixR.dll • FPSmm\Itf32_2080U2.dll Identix DFR 2100 DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmIdentixR.dll • FPSmm\Itf32_2080U2.dll TST Biometrics BiRD 3 TST Biometrics offers its touchless sensor technology that allows to scan a finger without physical contact with a fingerprint sensor. The BiRD 3 sensor is available as desktop scanner, on-wall mounted scanner and as OEM components. Optionally, a 5V AC powered heating device could be included for operating in cold environment. Drivers can be downloaded from TST Biometrics website http://www.tst-biometrics.com/. DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmTSTBIRD.dll • FPSmm\TSTBasic.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 8 2 Digent Izzix FD1000 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Digent\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmDigent.dll • FPSmm\IZZIX.dll UPEK TouchChip TCRU1C This scanner is built on the TouchChip Silicon Fingerprint Sensor. It communicates PC via USB port. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Upek\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUpek.dll • FPSmm\TCI.dll UPEK TouchChip TCRU2C Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Upek\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUpek.dll • FPSmm\TCI.dll UPEK Eikon Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Upek\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmEikon.dll Eikon Touch 700, Eikon Touch 300 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Upek\ DLLs: • FPSmm\iaapi.dll • FPSmm\FPSmmUpek.dll Green Bit DactyScan 26 Remarks: Drivers for this scanner are not included into the Free Fingerprint Verification SDK. DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmDactyScan.dll • FPSmm\FSM26U.dll Hongda S680 This scanner allows to scan rolled fingerprints. A plastic lid can be mounted on top of sensor for more comfortable flat fingerprint scanning. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Hongda\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmHongda.dll Jstac Athena 210 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Jsatck\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmJstac.dll • FPSmm\WIS_API.dll • FPSmm\WisCmos2.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 9 2 BiometriKa FX 2000 BiometriKa FX 2000 desktop fingerprint scanner is intended for using with PC. Scanner communicates PC via USB interface. FX 2000 contains 32 bit RISC processor for encrypting fingerprint data, controlling scanner operations and other operations. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\BiometriKa\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmBiometrika.dll • FPSmm\fx3.dll • FPSmm\fx3scan.dll BiometriKa FX 3000 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\BiometriKa\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmBiometrika.dll • FPSmm\fx3.dll • FPSmm\fx3scan.dll BiometriKa HiScan Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\BiometriKa\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmBiometrika.dll • FPSmm\fx3.dll • FPSmm\fx3scan.dll Lumidigm Venus Series sensors Remarks: Configuration lumidigm.cfg file with parameter LFD = true will turn on the life fingerprint detection, parameter LFDThreshold=7000 is life fingerprint detection threshold, the LFDThreshold parameter rage is [0-4294967296). lumidigm.cfg file should be placed near FPSmmLumidigm.dll file. Default parameters are LFD = false and LFDThreshold=7000 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Lumidigm\ DLLs: • FPSmm\LumiAPI.dll • FPSmm\LumiCore.dll • FPSmm\FPSmmLumidigm.dll Dakty Fingerprint NAOS-A A fiber optic fingerprint sensor with live finger detection using human body capacitance, blood oxygen presence and pulse measuring. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\DaktyFpd\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmDaktyScan.dll • FPSmm\DaktyImage.dll • FPSmm\fpd.dll • FPSmm\fpdusb.dll • FPSmm\Segmentation.dll id3 Certis Image An Atmel FingerChip based scanner with a sweeping thermal sensor. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Certis\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCertis.dll • FPSmm\CertisExports.dll • FPSmm\Id3BiokeyDll.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 10 2 CS-Pass USB Fingerprint Sensor The CS-Pass USB Fingerprint Sensor is based on AuthenTec AES4000 sensor. It is suitable for PC and mobile devices, including battery powered devices. The sensor can be customized for specific projects. EntréPad AES2501B EntréPad AES4000 The AES4000 fingerprint sensor is suitable for PC and mobile devices. Sensor's small size and low power is ideally suited for battery powered devices. FingerLoc AF-S2 The AF-S2 fingerprint sensor is suitable for the embedded devices. LTT-C500 Fingerprint Sensor DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmLighTunning.dll • FPSmm\GetImageC500.dll Atmel FingerChip Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\AtmelFC\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmAtmel.dll • FPSmm\FingerChip.dll Zvetco Verifi P4000 An USB 2.0 scanner based on AES4000 capacitive sensor. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\AuthenTec DLLs: • FPSmm\Additional\FPSmmAuthentec2501.dll Zvetco Verifi P5000 A FIPS-201 compliant USB 2.0 fingerprint scanner. The scanner is based on the UPEK TCR1 capacitive sensor, that is also used in TCRU1C fingerprint scanner. P5000 scanner is rugged and scratch resistant. Scanner's sensor has protective coating that is able to withstand more than 10 million touches. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Upek DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmUpek.dll • FPSmm\TCI.dll ZKSoftware ZK6000 ZK6000 is an optical USB 2.0 fingerprint scanner. The scanner is able to reject latent and spoof fingerprints. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\ZKSensor6000\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmZKSensor6000.dll CrossMatch L Scan Guardian CroosMatch L Scan Guardian is live ten-fingerprints scanner. Remarks: Before starting the scanner its sensor should be cleaned, otherwise it will not be able to initialize. For 4 fingerprints scanning fingerprints segmentation module is required. This module is included only in MegaMatcher SDK. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\LScanEssentials\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmCrossMatch.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 11 2 Suprema BioMini Suprema BioMini is a high performance USB fingerprint scanner. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Suprema\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmSuprema.dll Suprema SFR300-S Suprema SFR300-S is a high performance USB fingerprint scanner for fingerprint authentication in desktop or network security. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Suprema\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmSuprema.dll Suprema SFR300-R Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\SupremaSFR300R\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmSupremaSFR300R.dll Suprema RealScan-D Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Suprema\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmRealScan.dll Note: realscan.cfg configuration file should be created in FPSmm folder. When mode value is rolled one fingerprint can be scanned. When the value is flat, one, two or four fingerprints can be scanned. Suprema RealScan-10 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Suprema\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmRealScan.dll Note: realscan.cfg configuration file should be created in FPSmm folder. When mode value is rolled one fingerprint can be scanned. When the value is flat, one, two or four fingerprints can be scanned. Suprema SFR3000 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Suprema\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmRealScan.dll Futronic FS90 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Futronic\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmFutronic.dll • FPSmm\ftrScanAPI.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK 12 2 SOP1 Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\SOP1\ DLLs: • FPSmm\FPSmmSOP1.dll • FPSmm\sop1.dll Vista MT Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\VistaMT\ DLL: • FPSmm\FPSmmVistaMT.dll • FPSmm\VciMt.dll LES Fingerprint scanner from Integrated Biometrics Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\Cyte\ DLL: • FPSmm\FPSmmCyte.dll • FPSmm\BioNetCapture.dll Nitgen Fingkey Mouse I, II, III Remarks: FPSmmNitgen.dll from Additional folder should be copied to FPSmm folder in order to use this scanner driver. Drivers: • \install\Fingerprint Scanners\NITGEN\ DLLs: • fpsmm\Additional\FPSmmNitgen.dll • fpsmm\NBioBSP.dll 2.4 Fingerprint Scanners Free Fingerprint Verification SDK